themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore
Fulgore is an advanced fighting cyborg made by the Ultratech company that debuted in the original Killer Instinct and has made a playable appearance in every game in the series. He is the rival of Jago. Apperance Fulgore's appearance in the first Killer Instinct seems to be based off of an old English knight. His head and face resemble that of a knight's helmet and mask, his red eyes slanted into a death glare and no nose or mouth, though he seems to be able to make grunts and noises. He seems to take pleasure in the destruction of the enemies and regularly engages in hand-to-hand combat. One of the most dominant "knight" appearances is the feather-like extension protruding from the back of his head, as seen with most knight's helmets with feathers. The rest of his body is humanoid, having random circuitry and eletrical tubing coming out of his neck and torso that powers his massive strength and intelligence. Fulgore receives a slight design overhaul in Killer Instinct 2/Gold, retaining a mostly similar physical design, though he's slightly sleeker, his armor appearing much sharper and polished, with streaks of metallic blue lining his arms, torso and legs. His metallic blades are now composed of energy. This is to show this Fulgore is a new, improved model over the original. Fulgore again receives a strong overhaul to his design, save for his head and face which aside from being sleeker and more menacing, appears virtually identical to past versions. He body appears more mechanical than the previous incarnations. Joints, gears, circuitry, wires, and tubes are exposed along his entire body and back of his limbs and the interior of his chest plate reveals a Mark 3 stamp inside of him. When his chest plates open, his nuclear reactor core is revealed. His plasma blades are much longer and sleeker in design. Powers While there have been several different Fulgore designs created by UltraTech, they all carry similar weaponry and fighting styles. Besides basic hand-to-hand combat, impressive athletics, and attacks with his arm-mounted blades, Fulgore has also used a variety of energy-based weaponry. These include firing lasers from his eyes, emitting energy bursts from his claws, a reflective barrier, and teleportation/some form of cloaking device. A new addition to the third Fulgore model of Killer Instinct (2013) is the nuclear reactor core attack. Fulgore can now gradually power up by standing back and exposing the core inside of his chest. A large and powerful laser beam can also be fired from this core. Special moves Laser Storm: Fulgore shoots a laser at the ground in from of it. *A ennhanced version makes him shoot 3 lasers in a row. Plasma-Port: Fulgore teleports be hide his oppenent. *A enhanced verison makes him attack when he teleports, similar to Scorpion but your able to combo after it. Plasma Slice: Fuglore spins around with his blades out. *A enhanced version ends with a pop-up. Eye Laser: Fuglore shoots a laser in the sky as a anti air move. *The enhanced version shoots 3 lasers in a row. Also, if the first one hits, the 2nd will always hit and if the second laser hits, the 3rd laser will always hit. Cyber Dash: Fulgore dashes forward and hit his oppenent, similar to Batman. *The enhanced version allows after a combo follow-up. Reflect: Fulgore, if hit by a physcial move, knocks his oppenent down. *The enhanced version stuns his oppenent so a combo can happen. Throw forwards: Fulgore stabs his oppenent and then throws him forward. Throw backwarks: Fulgore stabs his oppenent then then them backwards. X-Ray, The Devastation Beam: Fulgore fires his devastation beam, which is a full screen and fires quickly, then teleports in front of his oppenent and punchs their jaw. Then his blade comes out, breaking his oppenent's skull. Then he drops his oppenent and kicks them in the stomach, breaking their ribs, and they fly across the screen. But, there is a half second delay so the only way it will be for the oppenent to not realise your doing a X-Ray or for you to include it in a combo. Fatalities *Termination: Fulgore transforms into a battle machine, shooting his a oppenent repeatly. *Laser Site: Fulgore's head transforms into a turret and he repeatly shoots his opppenent with both bullets and lasers. Stage His stage shows him in a Ultratech building. It's his background from Killer Instinct 1. Other *Intro: He falls from the sky, while invisable, and then stands up and turns around, becoming visable. *Round win: Fulgore puts his fist up, then his blades comes out. His taunt from KI3. *Round win while close: Fulgore does a longer version of his dash from KI3. *Victory without fatality: Fulgore charges up his devisation beam, then fires it at his oppenent, or rather in their direction. *Pre-fatality: Fulgore's get's ready to do a Cyber Dash, with his arm blades do a 360 degree turn. He does the motion he does before a Ultra combo in KI3. *Costumes: He has his KI3 costume and his classic costume from KI 1.